


我们仍未知道那天反派要找的人的名字

by songlan



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M, Multi, all周震南 - Freeform, 九周朗雅榜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlan/pseuds/songlan
Summary: ♢梗源网络♢请勿上升正主，正主也请不要看♢一句话土豪男孩，就不带tag了
Relationships: 何洛洛/周震南, 夏之光/周震南, 张颜齐/周震南, 焉栩嘉/周震南, 翟潇闻/周震南, 赵让/周震南
Kudos: 10





	我们仍未知道那天反派要找的人的名字

**Author's Note:**

> ♢梗源网络  
> ♢请勿上升正主，正主也请不要看  
> ♢一句话土豪男孩，就不带tag了

1.

周震南觉得新学期糟透了。

开学第二天，就有一个史无前例的超级反派袭击了他们学校，这个反派人狠话不多，上来就毁了学校的大门弄塌了通向外面的路，让学生们只能待在学校里。宿舍平时还算充足，现在却被挤满，还留在学校的五位老师只好安排了部分学生住在教室里，等待外面的人来救援。

“住所解决了，食物怎么办？”郭富城皱着眉，令他能稍微宽点心的是，他的学生们除了表现出一点紧张，倒没有什么太大的情绪波动和行为，这让他轻松许多。

“地下超市还有一些吃的喝的，”胡彦斌拿出手机，“不过没有熟食，这可不行……”

苏有朋悄悄地举起手:“我这儿刚运过来四十多只烤鸡，本来想请我们班同学吃的，不如现在分出来。”

运烧鸡的四位工作人员看起来实在是害怕极了，只有司机还能勉强冲他们笑一笑。

翟潇闻嘟囔着:“看吧，走读生的好处，就是不会像住宿生一样在开学第二天就被困在学校里发愁自己的食物问题。”

周震南白了他一眼，他当然知道翟潇闻这是在抱怨他非拽着自己来当住宿生：“你不是说守护我的吗？”

“翟潇闻守护周震南，周震南守护翟晓雯嘛。”翟潇闻扁扁嘴，抱住周震南的手臂，“我现在是翟晓雯哦，你看我这身裙子好不好看？”

到底是谁教他穿女装的？周震南忍无可忍，从翟潇闻怀里抽出自己的胳膊后躲到了音乐教室里。音乐教室里的钢琴已经被人占了，周震南后悔地想转身出去，在看清那两个人后又停下了脚步。

高嘉朗，刘也。

他们两个虽然并不是情侣关系，却总是被其他人开玩笑，连带着周震南，硬是给凑成一家三口，美名其曰“九周朗雅榜”，不过这也确实反应出，他们三个的关系不是一般的好。

“南宝儿，过来过来。”高嘉朗冲他招手，笑得特别憨。

周震南挪着步子走了过去，他在犹豫。

……他应不应该告诉他们，他就是反派要找的那个“超级英雄”？

2.  
翟潇闻认为，超级反派要找的那个super hero其实就是他。

他见过这个反派，一年前他扮做一个叫“翟依萍”的女孩儿色诱了这个人把他投入黑水监狱，所以现在看见这个反派，他理所当然的认为这是冲自己来的。

呵，我现在是翟晓雯，又不是翟依萍，我还怕你？

翟潇闻抱着周震南的手臂，被周震南嫌弃地推了一下。他突然想：如果他不说明身份，反派找不到他想抓的人，会不会一气之下毁了学校，会不会伤害到周震南？

他突然一阵心慌，下意识地去找周震南，到最后任世豪给他指了指音乐教室，他道了声谢就跑过去推开门。音乐教室的门推开不会有声音，为的就是防止打扰同学练习。翟潇闻刚张开嘴，就听见周震南说：“其实我就是反派要找的那个人。”

高嘉朗目瞪口呆。

刘也难以置信。

翟潇闻张口结舌。

“哈？？！”

周震南没想到翟潇闻突然出现，紧张地整张脸都红透了。他赶紧拽住翟潇闻捂住了他的嘴，竖起食指在唇上“嘘”了一声。翟潇闻恶劣得很，周震南越紧张翟潇闻就越想逗他，他握着周震南的手撤到身侧，轻轻在周震南唇上啄了一下，看着脸红的要滴血的周震南咧嘴一笑：“亲一下我就不说出去了……周震南小英雄，你一定要保护我呀。”

妈的，又多一个。刘也“Duang”的一声锤下了五个钢琴键，整个音乐教室响起了特别不符合气氛的噪音，周震南被吓了一跳，翟潇闻连忙揉了揉他的头说：“看来咱们打扰也哥练习了，快走快走。”

等到两人出去，高嘉朗揉了揉耳朵，转过头来对刘也说：“行了，都走了。他能遇到喜欢他的人这不是好事嘛，说不定处一处，南南也喜欢人家了呢。”

“一个翟潇闻当然挺好。”刘也一反平时温柔的样子，咬牙切齿道：“可是你又不是不知道，有七个人怎么办？！”

“呃……”高嘉朗挠了挠头，“人多好挑嘛，我看张颜齐啊焉栩嘉啊都不错啊。”

3.  
张颜齐，人送外号“西南永乐王”，开心就是开心，不开心也要装作开心，虽然一双下垂眼在面无表情时显得有些丧，但这不妨碍他一开口就能逗的所有人笑。

只是……

张颜齐拍了拍赵让的肩以示安慰，抬起头时突然和蹲在校门外守着的放大版反派来了个对眼，他惊得一哆嗦，颤颤巍巍地举起手来：“……嗨？”

反派没有反应。

张颜齐这才舒了一口气，刚放松下来就看见一个火球朝他砸了过来。

“啥子意思嘛？！！！”都跟您礼貌地打招呼了，大哥您个火系又为难我一个木系是干啥嘞啊！！！！

张颜齐推了赵让一把，自己向后一跳，才勉强躲开危险，路过的周震南目瞪口呆，小声地问了一句：“大头，你不会……”

“不会不会！不是不是！！”张颜齐连忙摆手，“我虽然人送外号‘川渝super boy’，但是跟这人要找的‘super hero’毫无关系啊！”

“……赵让？”翟潇闻看向一旁的赵让。

赵让脸色早已发白，有些不知所措地站在原地，等到周震南担心地揉了揉他的脸时，他才小声说：“没错，我是，反派也是来找我的。。”

“……不一定，”周震南也小声说，“因为，我也是。”

4.  
赵让，人送外号“小giao让”，凭两眼真诚，收的了兄弟也收的了妈粉，要问星光岛学院里最老实的人，赵让绝对名列前茅，就是吧……他对他的大哥周震南早已暗生情愫，甚至都明显到被焉栩嘉看出来了，周震南就愣是不知道他的心意。

有一次他大着胆子，把周震南叫到了舞蹈教室，趁周震南盯着镜子改正自己舞蹈动作的时候，从背后轻轻抱过去，环着他的腰。他的个子够高，得弓着腰才能形成自己想要的姿势。周震南看着镜子里埋在自己颈间的人，担心地问：“赵让，你怎么了？”

赵让垂着眼睫，呼出一口气后刚要开口，就被教室门的声响吓了一跳，抬起头，张颜齐正看着他们面无表情，手里还提着鼓鼓囊囊一袋肯德基。

赵让慌了神，手下意识的缩了一下，可是一想到这是自己大着胆子才敢做出的事，就又把手紧了几分，周震南回头疑惑地看了他一眼，拍了拍他搂在自己腰上的手，见他没有反应，周震南无奈地笑了笑：“你今天怎么这么反常？想要勒死我然后继承我A班老大的地位？”

赵让连忙摇了摇头，委屈地松开了手，看着周震南走到张颜齐身边，他顺着周震南的目光看过去，看见了一双暗色的眼睛。

糟。赵让暗叫一声。颜齐哥原来也喜欢周震南。

赵让自认是情感白痴，实在想不到自己凭借什么得出这样的猜测。可是，他都能看出来，张颜齐的暗处爱意得有多明显多浓烈啊。

可是不管怎样，震南大哥一定是属于他的。赵让咬过周震南递过来的鸡腿，垂着眼皮悄悄注意着张颜齐。

一定是属于他的。

5.  
和赵让通完身份的周震南正打算和对方交流一下，就被翟潇闻拽住胳膊限制住步伐，他莫名其妙的回头看了一眼，发现翟潇闻脸色苍白的吓人。

“小翟你怎么了？”周震南拍了拍他的脸。

翟潇闻勉强回过神来说了句没事。他当然知道反派为什么冲这边扔了个火球，因为他正好经过这里，反派看见了他但是没瞄准，所以砸到了赵让那边，这才误打误撞套出来一个superhero。翟潇闻在心里疯了似的抓着自己咖啡色的假发，他清楚反派的实力，所以当初才会选择色诱而不是对打，现在反派攻击他说明就是来找他的，他没有自信去保护周震南，所以是不是他自爆身份跟着反派走，周震南和大家就不会有危险？

翟潇闻在心里干了壶壮行水，长长呼出一口气后对着校门外的反派大喊：“你要找的是不是我？我跟你走！”

反派幽怨地看了他一眼，摇了摇头后把脸扭向了另一边。

呃……翟潇闻笑嘻嘻地对周震南说:“……不是我哈。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊判断错误还爆出了自己的身份，翟潇闻你不是个计谋卓越的智者角色吗我看你就是个大笨蛋大傻瓜大型可燃垃圾呜呜呜呜呜！！！！

周震南看起来把这事儿消化了好久，他无奈地看了翟潇闻一眼，张了张嘴也没说出话来，只是轻轻拍了拍他的肩。按照刚才反派的表现，他是知道他要找的super hero是什么模样的，毕竟super hero之间大部分都有保密协议，谁都不会轻易爆出身份，说不定自己能从他那儿套出话来，把被找的super hero保护起来，撑到救援来。

“不过你到底对人家做了什么啊……看你的眼神那么不可描述……”

翟潇闻一脸生无可恋：“不知道。”

周震南看向反派，问道：“先生，您能告诉我您要找的人是什么样子吗？我可以帮助你。”

反派慢慢的把头转过来，看见翟潇闻又快速地转了回去:“……好像是个大眼睛。”

大眼睛……何洛洛？

周震南悄悄拽着三个人离开了此地，然后奔向了学校食堂。

6.  
“洛洛！”

正在切火腿的何洛洛闻声抬头，看见是周震南，垂下眼睫轻轻地笑着，等到周震南跑到他身边，他就抬起手拿着纸拂去了周震南额头上的一层薄汗:“怎么了，南南？”

“……反派说他要找的人是个大眼睛，是你吗？”

何洛洛反问:“如果是我，南南会怎么做？”

“当然是把你藏起来了！”意识到自己声音过大了，周震南又小声说，“一定不能让他找到你。”

何洛洛开心地笑着，一双眼睛里仿佛含了月亮潭水一样波动着光芒，他两只手放在周震南头的两侧，慢慢靠过去，因为比周震南高一些，所以这个动作好像要亲吻他的额头，最后却头一垂，埋在了他的脖颈处。

“南南在担心我，我好开心。”

何洛洛贪婪地嗅着周震南身上的香气，两手移到下边，环成圈困住了周震南的腰。

“真的好开心……”

周震南只当是小孩儿太过紧张害怕，也没有做什么抗拒的举动，等到他被腰上的手紧的快喘不过气时，何洛洛才说:“不是我。”

不是你你干啥子这么委屈地抱着我嘛？？！周震南气极，举起拳头锤了何洛洛一下，何洛洛却傻兮兮地摸着被周震南锤过的地方笑着：“今天元宵，想吃汤圆吗？我给你做呀。”

周震南连忙摆手拒绝，开玩笑呢，吃何洛洛做的饭？排骨就算了，蛋饼和月饼之类的面食可是血淋淋的教训啊：“呃……不了不了，不是你我就放心了，我再去找嘉哥问问。”

何洛洛牵着他的手，掰开他的手指后把自己的手放在他的手心，漫不经心地问：“找嘉嘉做什么？不能多陪我一会儿吗？”

“反派说要找大眼睛，他也是个大眼睛啊。”周震南不解何洛洛为什么问这种简单的问题。

何洛洛不甘心：“那为什么先来找我？”

“因为顺路啊。”周震南奇怪地看着他。

……最不解风情人士奖请颁给周震南先生！！何洛洛气极，转身继续切着火腿：“那你去吧！”

周震南“哦”了一声，虽然看出何洛洛情绪不太对，但是他实在没时间去哄他，他必须赶在反派之前找到那位super hero，然后把这个人保护起来，一直保护到马伯骞他们或者保护协会来为止。

7.  
焉栩嘉……

周震南一个人走在楼道里，他不知道焉栩嘉会在什么地方，也不知道焉栩嘉会不会害怕……他好像从来都没有搞懂焉栩嘉到底是个什么样的人。

已经临近傍晚，冬末春初的太阳总是落得很快，黑夜与黄昏交接，楼道里的窗开始吞没残阳的余光，四处是黑的，甚至都开始看不见门的轮廓。周震南顺着墙走，摸索着楼道里灯的开关，却被人捉住手腕拽进了楼梯间，他的后背撞在墙上，疼的他掉出一颗泪来，他看着一双熠熠发亮的眼睛，问：“……嘉哥？”

焉栩嘉看起来和平常无异，令人心安，嘴角还有愉悦的弧度：“徐一宁……有没有跟你说什么？”

周震南摇了摇头，焉栩嘉这才放松地把头垂在周震南肩上：“那就好……”

周震南犹豫了一下，边轻轻拍着焉栩嘉的后背，边问：“嘉哥，你是反派要找的那个人吗？”

焉栩嘉的身体一下子顿住。

他不想骗周震南，但是他别无他法。他和何洛洛同属国际SH调查局，身份是机密，而校门外的反派在一年前被不知名的super hero扔在自己的管辖区，是他亲自把反派送进黑水监狱的。虽然他那时做了伪装，却还是提着一颗心生怕被认出来……告诉周震南，他到不介意，但如果反派因为这事抓走周震南，他……

“国际SH调查局？”周震南歪头表示疑惑。

焉栩嘉吓了一跳，知道哪儿出了问题就捂着后颈倒退了两步。他的后颈下面一块儿，也就是在肩胛骨中间纹着国际SH调查局的标志，是他毕生的信仰与追求刺在他最柔弱的地方，平时因为有衣服遮挡所以没在意伪装，现在竟然因低头的动作露了出来。

周震南狡黠地笑了笑：“哎呀哎呀，原来嘉哥就是反派要找的人啊，我把你交出去？”

焉栩嘉看见他明亮亮的眼睛就知道他在开玩笑，脸颊红了一丝，别过头去：“别闹我了，震南。”

“好吧。”周震南扁了扁嘴，“你知道我是谁吗？”

焉栩嘉摇了摇头。

周震南伸出右手来，在他的无名指上，逐渐出现一把达摩克利斯之剑。

『未知、危险、权力、责任、居安思危。』

『SD明日特工组。』

焉栩嘉错愕地愣住了神，看着周震南略显得意的神情后眨了眨眼。所以他为周震南的担心都是不必要的，因为周震南自己也是个super hero？

“嘉哥，”周震南仰起头，得意的像只小黑猫，“怎么样？惊喜……”

周震南瞪大了双眼。

而焉栩嘉吻了他。

漆黑的楼道间里安静的很，除了绵绵纠缠的呼吸声，周震南似乎还听到了对方的心跳声，“咚、咚、咚”，强壮有力地撞在他的心上，把他震得头脑发昏。这是什么感觉？就好像是一汪蔚蓝的海里美人鱼化作的泡沫，像是为求爱而跳海自尽的少年，无法呼吸但却无法拒绝，啊……原来是这样。

也不知道过了多久，他们才分开。

焉栩嘉看着低下头的周震南，轻笑一声：“不想对我说些什么吗？”

说什么？说你不是今天第一个亲我的而且你前面的翟潇闻我还没想好给什么回应？周震南咬着下唇摇了摇头，突然想起来之前刘也对他说过的一句话。

“南宝儿，你觉得焉栩嘉这人怎么样？”

旁观者清，刘也原来早就看出来了啊……周震南捂着自己发热的脸颊，磕磕绊绊地说：“我，我还要去找光光，就，先走了……”

焉栩嘉应了一声，在周震南错身走出去的时候说：“震南，你没有推开我。”

周震南身体一顿，然后走了出去。

8.  
周震南脑海里面乱成一团。

翟潇闻，焉栩嘉……啊啊啊啊啊你们好烦啊！！！周震南咬唇，走了神，一下子撞上了一个人的胸膛。好硬，周震南揉了揉鼻子，眼里的生理泪水还没来得及掉出眼眶，人就被拦腰抱起，周震南吓得抱紧了对方的脖子，颤着声音喊了声“你干嘛”。

夏之光抱周震南有一个习惯，揽在腿弯的那只手一定会先在周震南的大腿内侧撇一下再将两条腿全部抱起，他很聪明，不会在周震南太过敏感的地方蹭过，但又足够暧昧，预备下届的学妹们来学校参观的时候看见他们俩，还拽着同伴的衣服小声尖叫着“绝美爱情”，这正是夏之光想要的结果。而刘也第一次看见夏之光抱周震南的时候眼睛都要瞪出来，在后面跟了一路，等到夏之光放下周震南的时候他才一步三回头地离开。孩子大了，是朵花了。意识到这个的刘也也不知道该做出什么样的反应，阴了一天的脸让高嘉朗的家乡话都没法飙出来。

现在夏之光戴了一副金边眼镜，典型的“斯文败类”形象。周震南盯着他看了几秒，直接进入主题：“假斯文……啊不不不，夏之光，你是反派要找的人吗？”

“不是啊，”夏之光回答的很快，“我都不认识他，他怎么可能是来找我的。”

那还能是谁……豪哥吗？周震南不确定地拧着眉毛，示意夏之光把自己放下来。

夏之光不乐意：“我把你抱到食堂，再回宿舍，你就老老实实地去睡觉吧，别想再去音乐教室熬夜。”

他们两个经过操场的时候，反派正在拿指尖逗着麻雀玩。周震南感慨一声：“坚持这么久的放大术都不见效果减弱，不是有药物辅助就是自身够强大啊。”

夏之光呲了下牙：“单论放大术，我也能做到啊，肯定比他还强！”

周震南顿时凑到夏之光面前：“这么说，你也是个super hero？”

？！！夏之光慌了。他早就习惯在周震南面前炫耀自己比其他人要厉害得多，没想到这一次把自己的秘密身份栽了进去。啊啊啊啊小伍哥知道一定会罚自己的！！！！

“不是，不会，不可能。”夏之光否认三连。

周震南白了夏之光一眼：“得了吧，我也是，而且这种放大术，我能坚持的时长肯定比你还长。”

9.  
到食堂的时候周震南找到刘也，直截了当地问：“也哥，你就告诉我，你知道的喜欢我的人有谁？”

刘也看起来很不愿意说。

高嘉朗把话接过来：“唔……何洛洛，焉栩嘉，夏之光，翟潇闻，张颜齐，任豪，赵让……目前知道的就这几个吧？”

周震南愣在原地。

他刚刚想好的如何解决他与焉栩嘉与翟潇闻之间的关系问题的办法，现在看来，好像又不管用了呢……

怎么办？周震南可怜兮兮地看着高嘉朗，得到了对方的一个摇头。

一会儿回宿舍的话，还要见到夏之光……啊，夏之光也喜欢他啊……

“头都要愁秃……”

刘也摸了摸他的头发：“想不好怎么面对夏之光？不如去你远哥的宿舍睡，雪阳昨天刚退宿，他就一个人住。”

“好。”

“找到反派要找的人了吗？”

周震南沮丧地摇了摇头。真是糟糕的一天。

10.

第二天早上，周震南出门后，正好看见反派恢复了原来的样子在跟胡彦斌握手：“对不起啊，我昨天想了想，好像不是叫星光岛学院，而是叫星火岛学院……对不起对不起，实在是对不起。”

胡彦斌无奈道：“可是保护协会应该快到了吧。”

反派双手合十低头弯腰：“所以希望你们帮我解释一下，我才刚出来几天还不想回去呢。”

就算知道是星火岛学院了，再去人家校门口堵着，也是会被逮捕的吧。胡彦斌腹诽，脸上笑着应了下来。

周震南回到宿舍跟张远说：“反派说他找错地方了哎。”

张远“哼”了一声：“他说的倒是轻描淡写，咱们学院的人可是都因为他身份全暴露了呢。”

呵呵，全学院的人都是super hero，周震南也是昨晚和张远通了一下之后才得出来的结论。

“你的那些……感情问题怎么解决？”张远问。

周震南愁地抓了抓头发：“见着他们再说吧。”

宿舍门突然被打开，周震南吓了一跳，发现七个人一个不少地全都来了。

焉栩嘉笑了一下：“震南，那就来，说一下吧。”

周震南干笑几声。

这可怎么办啊……


End file.
